Train Riding
by Peace.Love.Twilightttt
Summary: Rose, Bella and Alice are on their way home from work when Rosalie's car breaks down. What will they do? Give it a try. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R&R. AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis**

**A/N: Everyone that reviews gets a virtual hug! I know you want one, so pretty please review with a compliment or constructive criticism, because if you don't tell me what to improve, I won't be able to improve on it! Remember, no pointless and unhelpful flames! So… enjoy!**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Double fault!" I called, after she missed yet another serve. "A bit off form today are you, Alice?" I couldn't help adding cheekily. She ignored my jibe. Alice was the better tennis player out of the two of us, as she had the gift of balance - a gift I sadly lacked - and me winning three games in a row was nearly unheard of. A few points later, the game ended. I was sort of relieved, because was looking forward to a nice, long shower and curling up in bed with my worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _

Checking her watch, Alice said "Rose should be here any minute," Exactly on time, Rose's pride and joy, her shiny red BMW arrived with her inside it. As Alice and I climbed into the car, Rosalie was talking on her hands free mobile. She mouthed _client _to us while pointing at her mobile_, _and began reversing out of the park, while continuing her conversation. "Yes, Mrs. Newton, the house is still available. It's prime real estate and at a very reasonable price," As she listened to Mrs. Newton drone on, Rose rolled her eyes at us several times. Rose was usually a patient person when it came to business, but she had a limit. "Yes, I can assure you pit bulls won't sneak into your garden and eat your prize roses." At this, Alice and I had to stifle our giggles. What was this woman thinking?

"The mailbox is grey. Yes, if you buy the house you can repaint it any colour you want if the colour grey clashes with your neon orange flowerpots." This sent Alice and I into another paroxysm of silent giggles. Who owned neon orange flowerpots? Well, Mrs. Newton sure did. Abruptly, Rose, with feigned innocence, said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have a call on the other line. Maybe we could continue this conversation on Monday?" Rose listened for a few seconds before replying, "Thank you for understanding. Enjoy your weekend. Goodbye!"

Mrs. Newton obviously had no idea that the "I have a call on the other line" was one of Rose's oldest tricks, used when she was about to explode at a clients idiocy. "Thank God it's Friday!" Rose muttered, as she threw her phone onto the backseat. "So, how was your day?" Rose asked Alice.

"Well, it certainly wasn't as entertaining as yours, I can tell you that. I didn't encounter any pit bulls, grey mailboxes or neon orange flowerpots. Though, one customer attempted to buy an absolutely _hideous_ lime green dress. I put a stop to that immediately. It was _completely_ wrong for her skin tone and made her look so pale and - ." Before Alice launched into a detailed description of the dress, including length, cut and several other terms I didn't understand, Rosalie inquired about my day.

"Okay, I guess. A Spanish man came in after he had cut his leg to the bone using a chainsaw," I said casually. I was used to those sort of things, unlike Rosalie and Alice who both winced. "By accident, of course."

Working as a nurse wasn't as nearly as glamorous as a real estate agent or shop assistant, but sometimes there were gruesome stories to tell. We drove on for several kilometres, chatting and making plans for the weekend, when unexpectedly, a screeching noise erupted from the car and Rose stopped the car on the side of the road.

"What the heck was that?" Rosalie exclaimed, quite concerned. Alice and I exchanged a worried look. The car was practically her baby, and if it was permanently broken, Rose would be devastated. She had saved for years to buy it and ironically insurance didn't cover the car until Monday. Rose stepped out of the car with unconscious grace, and made her way to the front of the car.

After tinkering underneath the hood for a few seconds, Rose turned to us with a grim but resigned look on her face. "I can't do anything here, because all my tools are at home. I'll just lock the car and leave it here, and maybe I can get a mechanic to come out here and fix it tomorrow." It was a sensible plan, but there was one problem.

"How are we going to get home?" Alice asked in an anxious voice. "There's no reception out here, I tried calling the shop a few minutes ago to tell them I would be late coming to work tomorrow." This revelation was met with a grim silence. "Any other ideas?" I said, trying to be optimistic, but failing miserably. "Um… I thought I would never suggest this, but maybe we should hitchhike?" Rose said quietly. "Not all the way home," she assured us, as we were at least an hour away. "I'm pretty sure there's a train station a couple of kilometres away, we could catch a train from there." Neither Alice nor I were enthusiastic about hitchhiking, but we didn't have much choice. After all, there were three of us… safety in numbers, right?

We managed to flag down the third car that we saw, a massive, hulking Jeep. As the car neared and slowed down, a window simultaneously electronically whirred down too. I could see a total of three silhouettes behind the tinted windows.

The driver greeted us with a cheerful, "How's it going, ladies?" He didn't have an air of arrogance to his presence and that surprised me. With his bright blue eyes, adorable dimples and curly brown hair I would have though he was quite the chick magnet. Alice took charge immediately. "So are you guys weirdos, freaks or murderers by any chance?" Obviously taken aback my Alice's bluntness, he stuttered "Um… uh…" From my position next to Alice, I could hear the other two passengers laughing. "She's a smart one! She noticed straight away!" I heard from the backseat. The tone was laced with mirth and teasing.

Alice, after hearing this, decided that we would be safe in the hands of the three men simply because of their sense of humour. It was a rash decision but I didn't disagree. After all, they seemed mentally sable and it was getting dark. We couldn't afford to stay by the roadside any longer. Alice quickly explained the situation to the driver, who introduced himself as Emmett, and he said they would be driving past there, so dropping us off would be no trouble.

He got out of the car to help us into the Jeep that was so tall that it had a step to the door. He practically lifted Alice into the Jeep, because she was so short she could barely reach the step, let alone the door. As Emmett gave me a helped me into the car I could hear Alice inside, comfortably introducing herself and chatting to the two other guys as if she had known them her whole life. I admired her for the fact that she could connect with people so easily. I just blushed and became tongue-tied.

As I was stepping inside the Jeep, I turned around and opened my mouth to thank Emmett. I snapped my mouth shut when I saw him and Rosalie. They were kissing! I was so surprised I nearly choked. Then, Alice stuck her head out of the window. "What's taking you three so long -" She broke off with a soft cry of surprise. She looked at me, thoroughly confused. I'm sure my expression mirrored hers exactly.

We were so confused because we knew Rose wasn't at all slutty - she was actually the complete opposite. Rose had incredibly high standards when it came to guys. There was certainly no kissing until the end of the first date, at the earliest. Rosalie hadn't always had the standards, they only really came about after the Jerk had dumped her, because - . I shook my head. Alice, Rose and I had agreed not to talk about him anymore. Secretly though, after Rose cried herself to sleep the night she was dumped, Alice and I vowed that we would get revenge one day. Since then, every relationship Rose has been in only progressed slowly, because Rose found it so hard to let men get close to her - physically and emotionally. Because of the slow pace, many men gave up after a while.

With my eyes, I signalled to Alice and she nodded her head. I quietly stepped into the car and Alice dipped her head back inside, leaving Emmett and Rosalie alone. I resolved to thank Emmett when he got inside. I buckled up my seatbelt, and looked up to join in the conversation. That's when I saw him.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be nearly double this, but if no one likes this story I won't bother continuing. If I do get a positive response, the next chapter will be up probably tonight or tomorrow (Australian time). **

**MOST IMPORTANTLY: Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Class**

**A/N: A special shout out to Kat for her lovely encouraging review. Thanks so much! Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Now, for homework," my sentence was cut off by the collective groan that echoed through the room. I ignored it and continued, "You will write a short composition four bars long only using the notes on the C Pentatonic scale."

Rinnnnnggggggg!

The bell rang shrilly, indicating the end of the school day. Thank goodness it was Friday. As I crossed the room to my desk, I barely disguised the look of relief that crossed my face. It had been a long week.

Damn it. Strutting past the rows of neatly arranged desks, Lauren, my least favourite student - I internally scolded myself, Edward, you shouldn't think of your students like that, - was bearing down on me, like a Hawk missile, programmed to seek and destroy their targets. She wouldn't destroy me, but what she was in danger of was destroying the last of my dwindling patience.

"Mr. Cullen," she began, with what I assume she thought was a flirtatious smile, "Could you please go over the homework for me one more time? I'm having a bit of trouble with it." Yeah right, I thought. As was sitting at my desk, she bent down so we were eye level with each other, giving me a direct view of her cleavage. A mistake? Not likely, I couldn't help thinking. Lauren had an obvious crush on me, and I was trying to be as gentlemanly as I could, so as not to lead her on in any way, but she just couldn't seem to take a hint. After I had explained the homework to her in detail, she seemed satisfied. I was merely impatient by the end of it. But my torture wasn't over yet. The obnoxious girl just _had_ to open her mouth again.

"Mr. Cullen, you've been such a help in the past few weeks," I was pleasantly surprised by her words. Was she actually just thanking me, and not trying to make a pass at me for once? As I was contemplating this, she continued, "So, if you need _anything_, _anything at all_, I would be happy to help you." She accompanied these words with a suggestive wiggle of her over - plucked eyebrows. Of course she wasn't genuinely thanking me. Why had I even entertained the thought? She stood up to leave, and batted her eyelashes at me one last time. I was sorely tempted to ask her if she had something in her eye. I berated myself again, that would be just cruel. Instead, I made do with flashing a weak smile in her direction and turning back to the books I had to mark over the weekend. All one hundred of them. I sighed and uncapped my red pen.

Two hours later…

Beeeeppppppp!! Beeeeeppppp!! Emmett and Jasper were here to pick me up. I began gathering up the books I had yet to mark and depositing them in my briefcase. Suddenly, a tinny version of the Macarena began playing from my phone. Changing my ringtone was one of Emmett's favourite things to do. He changed it to embarrassing songs, hoping someone would ring me while I was in public and the song would sing out loud and clear embarrassing me. Usually, I changed the ringtone before it was too late, but every now and then, I would forget and he would succeed in embarrassing me. For example, what is now known by Emmett, Jasper and myself as 'the incident'.

The short version is, one day I was at a staff meeting. All the teachers were there, as well as the principal. Half way through, as we are discussing the negative affect music and television programs can have on the students Christian faith, suddenly, my phone rang. This was bad enough, as we are meant to turn off our phones before a meeting. What made it worse, however, was the fact that Emmett had changed my ringtone to none other than 'Smack that'. The song wasn't exactly… appropriate for circumstances to say the least. No one was impressed. I nearly killed Emmett when I saw him later that day.

"Yes, Emmett?" I said, answering my phone, irritated. Honking his horn was obnoxious and always annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey bro, get your hard working butt down here now! Us guys are going to have a night out, maybe we'll meet some hot girls." The excitement in his voice was contagious.

"Okay, I'm coming. Just a second. Oh, and by the way Emmett," I added, as he was about to hang up."Yeah?"

"I'm not your brother." We weren't brothers but we saw each other nearly every day and it felt like it. Emmett was always calling me or Jasper his 'bros' and it always annoyed him when Jasper or I corrected him. Which is exactly why we did.

"Whatever, just get down here!" He replied. Emmett wasn't what you would call a patient person.

"Can't even think of a good comeback." I said mock seriously. After that all I heard was a grunt then the dial tone. He had hung up on me. I chuckled and locked the classroom door, before jogging down the path and through the gates of the prestigious school.

There, Emmett and Jasper were waiting in Emmett's Jeep. "Hey guys!" I greeted them, as I climbed into the Jeep. What had possessed Emmett to buy such a huge car?

"Hey," Jasper called from the back.

"So?" Emmett said sulkily.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"That's my comeback." He explained, his expression saying _duh_.

I didn't even bother with a reply, only shaking my head as I slid into the car next to Jasper. We bumped our fists together in greeting It was something we had done in high and it became a habit.

"So what was Emmett saying about a night out?" I asked Jasper curiously. I would have asked Emmett directly, but he was backing out of the parking space. A mailbox, a small shrub, a garbage bin and nearly a cat later, both Jasper and I had learnt the hard way not to talk to Emmett while he was reversing. Jasper waved his hand in the air vaguely. "Not sure exactly, something about going clubbing. I'm sure he'll explain after he's gotten out of this parking spot." We both sniggered.

"Shut your pie holes, you two, otherwise you'll be walking home." Emmett wasn't proud of what was dubbed "the time we talked to Emmett while he was driving and he nearly killed a cat". Jasper and I were actually the ones who knew what had happened. It showed how much Emmett trusted us not to tell anyone, sure, we paid him out every now and then, but we all paid each other out in the spirit of good fun.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Anyway, I thought we could cruise by your apartment, get ready, have a quick bite to eat and go hit the clubs."

"Sounds good," I said guardedly. "But I have one question."

"Shoot," Emmett said.

"Why my apartment?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Think Edward. What Emmett does take into consideration when deciding who's apartment to go to?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Our fridges our empty and you have groceries delivered every week so you hardly ever run out of food." Answered Jasper.

"Yeah," Emmett added. "It's so cool that you have your groceries delivered. Food is always there. Like magic!" This time, I too rolled my eyes when Jasper did. Emmett wasn't dumb, no, just… child-like sometimes.

Suddenly, Jasper said "Are those girls hitch hiking?"

Emmett looked ahead frantically "What? Where? Are they hot?"

I snickered. Trust Emmett to ask that.

"We better pick them up. It could be dangerous for them if we don't." I said, feeling a sense of responsibility.

"Will it be safe for us?" Jasper asked.

"I guess, I mean it's unlikely they would be able to attack and defeat us unless they've had some serious martial arts training, because we're taller and stronger than them, especially Emmett. As for having a gun, well, why would they want to shoot us?"

"So we'll pick them up?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said decisively. I wasn't worried at all.

As we approached them, I heard the window lower and Emmett call "How's it going ladies?"

Jasper and I raised our eyebrows at Emmett's greeting. I could make out three figures standing next to the car. Then I heard a suspicious voice say "So, are you guys weirdos, freaks or murderers by any chance?"

"Um… uh…" Was Emmett's witty response.

"She's a smart one!" Jasper quipped.

"She noticed straight away!" I added between my bursts of laughter.

The girl, who introduced as Alice explained that her friend's car had broken down and they were stuck on the side of the road. Emmett got out to help the girls inside, as they couldn't get into the tall Jeep by themselves. For seemingly the millionth time since Emmett had bought the Jeep I wondered why Emmett wanted such a huge car. But like Jasper had said a few months ago, it matched him and his personality perfectly. The first girl to enter the car introduced herself as Alice. She was short, no more than five foot tall, with black spiky hair and delicate features. The word 'pixie-like' came to mind as I looked at her. She briefly explained how they got stuck by the roadside. "If the car can't be fixed, Rose will be so sad, it's like her baby." Jasper and I exchanged surprised glances. It was unlike a girl to be interested in cars, let alone be devastated if one was broken. Alice understood our glances and said, "You might think it's weird, but Rose is a really great person. But, you have to admit, a guy your age playing the piano could be considered unusual too." The last part of the sentence was directed at me.

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

She giggled at my reaction. "I'm not a stalker or anything, don't worry. I can

sometimes just sense these things." She tapped her temple lightly and winked. "But the calluses on your fingers are a dead giveaway."

"Oh. Right." I muttered, lowering my eyes to the floor feeling dumb. Jasper, the traitor, laughed at my expense.

Tactfully, Alice changed the subject. "I wonder what's taking Bella and Rosalie so long." She peeked out of the window. "Bella's just standing on the step. I wonder why…" Her voice trailed off as she wound down the window of the car and said, "What's taking you three so long-" Suddenly, her sentence cut off. In a few seconds, Alice ducked her head back inside the car and the girl I assumed was Bella stepped inside and softly closed the door behind her. With her eyes on the floor, she sat down on the seat next to me and buckled her seat belt. Then, Bella looked up and her eyes locked onto mine.

**So… what did you all think?? Did I get Edward's perspective correct? I have began the next chapter, but it's going to take a while to finish. Anyway, reviews will make me write faster, so click that little purple button!**


	3. Chapter 3

Uh Oh!

**A/N: OK guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. It was school term and **

**a) I don't have the time to write and**

**b) I don't have the inspiration. (Math fries the creative part of my brain)**

**Again, I am really, really sorry but I am in school holidays now for 2 months (rejoice!) so there should be a couple of updates, though I can't promise anything. **

**Bella P.O.V**

_With my eyes, I signalled to Alice and she nodded her head. I quietly stepped into the car and Alice dipped her head back inside, leaving Emmett and Rosalie alone. I resolved to thank Emmett when he got inside. I buckled up my seatbelt, and looked up to join in the conversation. That's when I saw him. _He was easily the best looking guy I had ever seen. His body was muscular, without being bulky. He was very pale, and had sparkling green eyes that I got lost in every time I looked into them. The most unusual thing about his appearance though, was his hair. It was a coppery bronze colour, messy and untamed. I longed to run my hands through it. "You can take a picture if you like," Edward said jokingly, "It'll last longer." I was mortified at being caught openly staring and could feel the heat of my blush flooding my cheeks. "I'm sorry," Edward's velvety voice said quietly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." I expected Alice to make a teasing comment about how I got embarrassed so easily, but when I looked over to her, she and Jasper were gazing into each others eyes adoringly. I also noticed Alice had moved from her original seat and was now sitting next to Jasper. I noticed Edward was watching me, waiting for my response. "Oh, yeah, no, I mean it's OK you don't need to apologize." Was my fumbled reply. So much for being articulate. Before the situation could become any more awkward, Rosalie suddenly opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. A moment later, Emmett started the ignition with a hearty exclamation of "Let's get this show on the road!" This startled Alice and Jasper out of their little world, and Alice's eyes met with mine. We had known each other long enough to be able to easily decipher each others expressions and I knew Alice was just as desperate as I was to find out why Rosalie and Emmett had been in crude terms, swapping spit.

"So what do you do for a living Rosalie?" Jasper asked politely.

"I'm a real estate agent, and have been for a couple of years. How about you?"

"A psychologist." Jasper answered.

I shuddered delicately. "Don't you find it depressing?" People complaining about their lives and problems were how I perceived a session with a psychologist. Maybe I was being naïve.

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly "Not really. I like helping people."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Alice cooed, and Jasper grinned as if he had won a million dollars. I couldn't help thinking that maybe Alice's approval was worth a million dollars to Jasper.

"If it wasn't so cute it would be nauseating." I whispered to Edward. He chuckled lightly and replied, his breath tickling my ear. "I agree one hundred percent."

Suddenly, everyone was looking at us. Well, everyone but Emmett because he was driving. "Care to share?" Jasper asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Joke over." Edward said quickly. I was safe for now, but Rose gave me the 'Spill later or else' look with her eyes narrowed. Alice smirked. I gulped. Edward had noticed too, because he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." The close proximity made me cheeks go bright red.

Out of nowhere, we heard Emmett's low curse, "Oh _shit._"

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"The car's petrol tank is nearly empty. There's no way we can make it home on this tank."

Jasper spoke first. "Well, surely there's a petrol station nearby. We're in America for God's sake, they should be everywhere."

"There is one close to here, but we literally have nearly no fuel left. We can't even make it there." Emmett replied bleakly, his usual humor vanished.

Alice spoke next, her chipper voice a stark contrast to Emmett's previous gloomy tone. "Well, there's only one thing to do. Catch the train with us."

**Edward P.O.V**

Alice's idea was met with little resistance. From the looks on their faces, Jasper and Emmett wanted to spend more time with Alice and the leggy blonde that had introduced herself as Rosalie. To tell the truth, I wanted to spend more time with Bella. She was beautiful, certainly - with her long, chestnut hair and deep brown eyes - but that wasn't the only reason. Judging from the conversation the six of us have had so far, she was smart, kind and funny. Actually, she seemed perfect. And that blush…. It made me want her even more. I knew I was falling for her hard and fast… and I didn't care. "Edward. Earth to Edward!" Jasper had leaned over and was now waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality. "Sorry, man. I was zoning out."

"More like fantasizing about Bella." Jasper muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone laughed except me and Bella. She yet again flushed bright red. I shot Jasper a murderous look. "What?" Emmett said, with an innocent look on his face, "Jasper's right. It's obvious you and Bella have the hots for each other. You guys have been flirting since you met."

By now Bella's face was the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. Before her embarrassment could get even worse, Emmett said in a sing-song voice, **"**We're here!" I jumped out of the Jeep as quickly as I could and opened the door for Bella. The look on her face was priceless **(A/N: Like a visa card, lol. You know, like in the ad? No? Oh. Sorry, I had to add that. Yes, I tell really lame jokes all the time.)** She was gob smacked; there really was no other way to describe her expression. Then, she composed her face and stepped outside. She pressed against my body and kissed my cheek softly and sultrily before letting her hand drop and lightly trail down my chest to my waist, giving me goose bumps. I could smell her strawberry shampoo and feel every inch and curve of her body. Suddenly, she turned around and strolled away, ending the sweet torture. But I couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed and her perfect ass shook as she walked toward the other two girls. My admiring was interrupted when Jasper approached me, a full - blown smirk on his face. He had obviously seen what Bella had just done. "Do you have something to say?" I asked, irritated. "Nope!" He said smugly, popping the 'p', before jogging off the catch up with the girls. It was _so_ like Jasper to not say anything, but just smirk quietly in the background.

Behind him was Emmett, who, on the other hand, _did_ have something to say.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" He said with a flourish.

"You know Emmett, I don't really care." I said dreamily. "But you're whipped too, don't even try and deny it. No one was oblivious to why it took so long for you and Rosalie to get into the car." He didn't even look abashed, in true Emmett style. "Can you blame me? She is smart and determined _and_ she knows cars," I was surprised at how he was focusing on her qualities, rather than her looks. It wasn't that Emmett was shallow, but his girlfriends were usually very good-looking. "And damn, she is hot!" We laughed together, before catching up to the others.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Do you want the second half of this chapter in Bella's POV, or should I move on? Please review and tell me!**

**PS. It just occurred to me; in America do you say the subway, rather than the train? **


End file.
